


Letterbox

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock came back John’s left hand immediately began to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letterbox

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was letterbox. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

When Sherlock came back John’s left hand immediately began to shake. He tried masking it by curling it into a fist and punching Sherlock a few times. The psychosomatic pain in his leg reappeared right after that and he collapsed into an ungraceful heap next to Sherlock. He tried to get his breathing under control, but failed miserably.

“Get out,” he rasped.

Sherlock stopped the assessment of his broken nose as his eyes snapped up to John. He tried to read his expression, but the blank mask of shock was impenetrable. He reached out one gloved hand towards him.

“John, I--”

“I said. Get. Out.”

John flinched away from Sherlock’s hand and turned towards the wall. Sherlock’s fingers itched to touch John, any part of him, to soothe, to comfort, to reassure. He stayed frozen in place, with his hand outstretched, for a few more seconds before he finally got up. He wiped the blood, pooling under his nose and on his chin, with the back of his gloved hand and made his way slowly towards the front door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, but as he opened his mouth, John spoke.

“Please.”

Sherlock left without looking back and closed the door gently behind him. John let out a breath he was not aware of holding; it came out as a strangled sob. Emotions, buried deep and ignored for the past three years, were threatening to break the surface and John had no strength left to stop it from happening. He lay on the floor, with his hand shaking and his leg burning with pain, and let the tears overtake him. He didn’t hear the piece of paper being pushed through his letterbox.

 

_221B, come when convenient._

_SH_


End file.
